


Keep In The Dark

by Pyrasaur



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-30
Updated: 2009-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrasaur/pseuds/Pyrasaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Godot, after all, taught the art of being a man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a kink meme prompt: _Can I please have Godot/Ron smut, pleeeease? I'm honestly willing to settle for anything. They were my first OTP and I rarely see them anymore(a certain fic posted recently is fueling my hunger). Sad anon is sad. Inspired by my begging, if you had Ron begging I would die of thankfulness._

     "Please ..."  
     There were supposed to be more words after that, but Mr. Godot leaned closer and he couldn't breathe. The trash bag had long since fallen from Ron's hand; he was pinned to alleyway brick, staring up at the unearthly glow of that mask. Mr. Godot, after all, taught the art of being a man.  
     One note of a chuckle. "Cat got your tongue?"  
     "No, sir! I-It's just that, y-you ..."   
     A night breeze crept under the edge of Ron's T-shirt but that wasn't why he shivered. The quiet of the back alley, the shadows swallowing them up, the silent force Mr. Godot held him to the wall with: it was all so ... _mysterious_.   
     "Listen up, little kitten." His thumb traced Ron's collarbone, and his breath was heavy like coffee and secrets. "When you want something, ask for it. No stammering."  
     More good advice. Ron had silky material between his fingers and couldn't remember lifting his hands toward Mr. Godot, it just happened, like this whole situation just happening in the thin, red mask light. Mr. Godot gave him excellent advice and Ron wasn't imagining the heat in the air between them. 

     Dessie was a wonderful woman, wonderful enough to forgive him. 

     " _Please_."  
     Mr. Godot chuckled again. The sound still rolled down Ron's spine as the space between them vanished and they were two bodies hard together against the brick. This was all the little things that crept around inside his head, real now as Mr. Godot's wide hand slid to possess the back of his neck.  
     " _Ah_ , pleeeease!" He couldn't help gasping it as they rocked once; he'd done a little research on what happened between men and this option shone in his mind, quick and rough, so secret that no one even revealed skin.  
     "Never turn down a kitten's request." Tall frame for Ron to throw his arms around, and whiskers against his face. "One of my rules."  
     His pajama pants had strange friction against dress slacks, catching and clinging, motionless between their grinding manhoods. Ron should have been in costume, something as sleek as Mr. Godot's words. The thought jarred against the reality; he ran his hands down Mr. Godot's back, the way a cape would fall. Silk on lean muscles, flexing in rhythm.   
     "More," he murmured, "More, please."  
     A bone-meltingly hard roll of hips, and precious little air. Mr. Godot fell in closer, possessing, gripping tight at Ron's loose hair and running a dangerous edge of teeth across his ear, because oh yes, masked men could be dangerous.   
     "You like that?" A smoky-dark purr, lips shaping words against his skin.  
     He did. No, that wasn't right, he wanted and craved it. Fierce and rough, and Ron bit back his voice, only groaned low so the neighbours might not hear. Sweat heat between them and flexing body under his hands, and a few more choked pleas and the contact was enough, the glorious reality. 

     He couldn't hear anything but Mr. Godot's ragged, slowing breath, hungry by his ear. Sparks faded from Ron's vision, replaced by that sly grin in the red light and the sensation of male hands tracing his backside, their mutual heaving for breath. He'd never get another chance, he knew, just as sure in his mind as his heart so he fumbled for handfuls of shirt collar, dragged Mr. Godot closer and kissed him with everything he had and didn't mind the cool bite of the mask against his forehead.   
     "Ha ...!" Breathed against his mouth, grinned with fangs. "Don't get cuddly."  
     But Mr. Godot kissed him back anyway, drove that clever tongue into his mouth and ground him against the wall again, sticky and still shaking with aftershocks. He pulled back; somehow, Ron's legs held him.  
     "Don't worry, sir. I remember everything you taught me."

     That man's smile had always looked a little mysterious. That time, Ron liked to think it was satisfied, as well.


End file.
